


Occupational Hazard

by WritingNeverending



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, First Kiss, Harm to Children, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingNeverending/pseuds/WritingNeverending
Summary: She made a stupid move and got herself cornered. The monster opened its maw. She tried to summon something, anything, but her gauntlet was on the fritz. A voice called out her name. A shape jumped out in front of her. The monster fired. Everything went dark.
Relationships: Miko Kubota/Hector Nieves
Comments: 25
Kudos: 116





	Occupational Hazard

The day started out so great.

HinoCon was in full swing. For once, Miko and Five got the long end of the stick. All they had to do was moderate a few panels throughout the day, but besides that, they had free reign on the entire convention floor. The biggest gaming convention in the country, and not only were they attending it for free, they were getting paid to be there. Best day _ever_.

But some Category-5 glitch just _had_ to bring the entire bestiary from _Beast Hunter World_ to life. Shit hit the fan real fast after that. The entire city block turned into a warzone. Glitch Techs from other branches had to be flown in. The event made national news. But Miko couldn’t give less of a damn about that. She lost track of Five in the chaos. And this angry Magmasioth jumped out at her out of goddamn nowhere.

That’s when shit hits a second fan. She made a stupid move and got herself cornered. The Magmasioth opened its maw to fire. She tried to summon something, _anything_ , but her gauntlet was on the fritz. A voice called out her name. A shape jumped out in front of her. The Magmasioth fired. Everything went dark.

When she came to, the Magmasioth was gone, everything was scorched black, and lying in a crumpled heap a few paces from her was the unmoving body of her partner.

“ _Five_!”

Her sides screamed in pain as she forced herself to move, but her sides can shove it. Her best friend needed her.

She was by his side in seconds, despite the pain. Her heart sank as she took in the extent of the damage. It took everything in her to not look away. He’s covered head to toe in cuts and bruises. His right arm was covered in grotesque burns, his gauntlet reduced to burnt pieces of scrap. His armor didn’t even have time to despawn properly. And he’s very, _very_ still. _Is… is he…?_

Five wheezed. He sucked in air greedily, coughing, clawing back to consciousness.

“Ah… nerds…”

Miko finally remembered to breathe. He’s alive. He’s alive and that’s all that mattered.

“Oh. Hey,” he said, as if he didn’t nearly die. He took in his burnt surroundings, his burnt arm, and what was left of his gauntlet. “I pulled out the crappy shield again, didn’t I?”

It was not funny, but Miko felt herself laugh anyway. “Kept telling you to chuck it. Now look where it got ya.”

A roar echoed, from somewhere not far enough. They had to get out of the open.

Miko quickly spotted a possible haven. It was once a coffee shop, it looked like, with the entrance half-collapsed. Good cover should anything attack from the front. It’ll do.

She really, _really_ wanted to be gentler dragging Five inside, but time wouldn’t let her. She definitely worsened his condition; she just hoped her mistake wasn’t fatal. At least her gauntlet decided to stop being an ass. She’s pretty sure she bought a healing potion a while ago.

“Don’t _ever_ pull a move like that _ever again_ ,” she scolded, as she scrolled through her inventory. “Crap shield or not.”

“It’s part of the job, right?” He tried to smile, even now, while he’s teetering on the brink. For her. It infuriated her.

“No! It’s _not_ part of the job to cover my ass if I do something stupid!”

Five heaved, and wheezed, and never let his smile leave his lips. “Then it’s… part of being a friend…”

Miko said nothing. The potion materialized in her hand, and she helped Five drink the concoction, all in silence. The effects were near-instantaneous. Some of the cuts closed up and the bruises vanished. But his arm remained horribly burnt. That healed him, but it’s still not enough.

Miko opened her inventory again. There has to be some spare bandages she stuffed in there.

From the distance, a roar. Screams. A tremor shook the dust from the rafters. Miko paused for only a split second before she focused herself on her inventory once more.

“Miko,” Five said, through hisses and gritted teeth, “there’s still glitches that needs fighting and people that needs saving. Go out there and be a hero. Don’t worry about me.”

“How could you say that?! I’m _not_ leaving you!” Any other time, Miko would’ve slapped him for even suggesting such a thing. He’s lucky he’s severely injured right now. “I will never leave you!”

His dumb ass thought this was a good time to flash some teeth. “That’s not what you said when I wouldn’t shut up about the new Hitman’s Oath last week.”

Miko bit down her tongue. Her fist struck the floor right beside Five’s head. It was all she could do short of actually hitting him. They stared eye to eye now, deeper than before. She saw his surprise and compassion. He saw the anger, the frustration, the gnawing guilt.

“Stop! Making! Jokes!” Her eyes grew hotter with each word. “Dammit, Five! You almost _died_! What part of that don’t you understand?!”

“Sorry… just didn’t want you to worry.”

Miko sighed, sitting back. “I should be. I’m the reason you’re like this.”

“Miko…” His voice was so gentle. He felt bad, she knew it. _She_ almost got him killed and _he’s_ the one feeling bad. “You would’ve done the same for me.”

“But I won’t have to. You don’t make dumb mistakes like I do.” Miko couldn’t meet his eyes. She didn’t deserve to.

“Miko, that doesn’t matter to-”

“Of course it does! You could’ve _died_ because of _me_! _I can’t lose you, Five_!”

She couldn’t hold it back any longer. Tears spilled forth, streaking past her cracked visor, staining her cheeks, slowly pooling on the floor.

“No, Miko, don’t- why are you crying?”

“Because…! Because I…!”

Miko didn’t think. Didn’t plan. She lunged, and planted her lips against his.

It was dry. Rough. Bitter. But she didn’t care. She almost lost him. Almost lost the chance. They parted, after a split second and an eternity. She stayed there, burying her face against his neck.

“I… I love you, Hector.”

She felt a soft hand weakly caressing her back, pulling her closer to an embrace. A sigh left her, melting at the touch.

“Love… you… too…”

Miko gasped. Her heart soared. And immediately plummeted as she felt the hand on her back go slack.

She pulled back. Five’s eyes were closed. His lips left slight parted. His entire body had gone limp. No. _No_. She pressed an ear against his chest.

A heartbeat. Slow, faint, but steady. Miko nearly collapsed in relief. A sign of life was better than none at all.

The ground shook. A growl, much, _much_ closer than before.

Her face twisted into a hateful scowl. Miko shot to her feet and spun, the gauntlet whirring to full power. She felt no fear as she stared down the hungry, glowing eye peeking through the entrance. She came too close to losing Five today. It will never happen again.

“Over my dead body, you glitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned by crazedupfrutloop over on Tumblr, who wanted Miko and Five patching each other up after a really bad glitch fight, ending with a confession and a kiss. I might’ve fudged up the order of it a bit, but I hope everyone is still able to enjoy it. 
> 
> Season 2 hype, y’all! 
> 
> If y’all want to follow my writing and show your support, check out my tumblr right [here](https://chronicler-of-legends.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
